Some conventional semiconductor die packages use ceramic substrates. In one example, a ceramic substrate is metallized and has conductive lines and lands. A semiconductor die is mounted on the ceramic substrate to form a semiconductor die package. This semiconductor die package is then mounted on a circuit board.
Other conventional semiconductor packages use lead frames. In one example, a semiconductor die is mounted to a lead frame with leads. Wires couple the semiconductor die to the leads. The wires, the semiconductor die and then the most of the lead frame (except for the leads that extend outward) are then encapsulated in a molding compound. The molding compound is then shaped. The formed semiconductor die package can then be mounted onto a circuit board.
While such semiconductor packages are useful, improvements could be made. For example, semiconductor die packages that use ceramic substrates are relatively expensive to make. Compared to many polymeric materials, ceramic materials are expensive. In addition, both types of semiconductor die packages mentioned above are relatively thick. It would be desirable if the thickness of a semiconductor die package could be reduced. As consumer electronics (e.g., cell phones, laptop computers, etc.) continue to decrease in size, there is an ever increasing demand for thinner electronic devices and thinner electronic components.
Embodiments of the invention address the above problems and other problems individually and collectively.